nights_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutations
This page contains all kind of mutations __FORCETOC__ Mutations of Uzeeri This table contains mutations associated with Uzeeri List of Mutations Mutation Name Type: Single or Multiple. This section refers to how many times this mutation may be gained. If you roll a mutation twice that can only be gained once, roll again. If the mutation lists multiple, it may include a number. This number indicates the maximum number of times you can gain this mutation. Description: This section describes what the mutation does. Variations: Many mutations encompass a variety of changes. This optional entry discusses any alternative mutations here. Acid Excretion Type: Multiple 3 Description: A foul, green, caustic liquid leaks from the pores of your skin. Gain +1 to your Constitution. The ichor eats through organic and inorganic materials, so any or clothing you wear is automatically destroyed. Whenever you hit using natural weapons, your opponent takes 1d3 of acid additional damage. Each time you gain this mutation beyond the first, the liquid becomes more acidic, dealing an extra 1d3 of damage. The Acidic excretions are also useful for defence. Whenever you're struck in combat, the attacker must succeed on an reflex save (DC 10), or the fluids eats through his weapon. If the attacker uses an Unarmed Strike or Natural Weapons, he takes 1d3 of acid damage. If you're being grappled, your opponent takes 1d3 for each round spent grappling. Atrophy Type: Multiple 5 Description: One of your body pans becomes shrivelled and useless. Roll on the following table to determine which body part and the resulting change to your Characteristics. Each time you gain this mutation, roll again on the table. Effects are cumulative. Beast with a Thousand... Type: Multiple 5 Description: You gain a thousand somethings: a thousand arms, ears, fingers, eyes, nipples, or pretty much whatever your GM decides. They crop up all over your body and are impossible to conceal. These are vestigial and provide no benefit. In fact, they are disturbing, reducing your Charisma by 1d6. Bestial Appearance Type: Multiple. If you roll this ability more than once, you gain the Turnskin mutation instead. Description: Your face mutates, gaining the appearance of some sort of animal or fiend. You lose 1d3 of Charisma. The animal is up to the DM Variations: About 10% of all Mutants with this mutation gain the head of a particular animal. These Mutants gain the Low-light vision and scent. Roll on the following for additional traits depending on the particular creature. Bizarre Colouration Type: Multiple. Description: Your skin pigment gains a brief sentience and changes colour to show that it's people too. Roll on the following table to determine the colour and the extent of the change. Each time you gain this mutation, roll again on the table. Blood Substitution Type: Single. Description: After a few shuddering minutes, you realise something has changed inside you, as if your very bleed were boiling. In fact, you've lost all the blood in your body, and the Dark Gods have seen fit to replace it with something more interesting. Gain +1 to your Constitution. Roll on the following table to determine what's inside you. In some cases, you gain the ability to affect attackers with your new blood if you take damage in melee combat. Such effects only apply to the attacker if he's adjacent to you. If you are slain, however, your body explodes, spreading the corrupted blood in all directions, 1d10 x 5 feet in all directions. Note: The Ruinous Powers do not make distinctions between slashing, piercing, or blunt weapons. A single strike causes the corrupted flesh to split and leak. Boils Type: Single. Description: Strange, painful boils erupt in your armpits and other tender locations. Reduce your Dexterity by -1. Boneless Type: Single. Description: When you're not looking, your bones sneak out of your body to take up a new life as Undead, leaving you as a sack of quivering flesh. Your Dexterity and your Constitution drops to 4. Your Movement drops to 5. However, you are able to squeeze through closed doors. Category:Made by Araxiel